


It was him the whole time

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [27]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Kim understands Daniel's role in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was him the whole time

When she turned her back and walked away after telling him that it was over, she had truly believed her words, was certain that there were new beginnings ahead of her.

And, for a few weeks, it really felt that way. He went on a journey of self-knowledge and partied with Lindsay across the country in such high mood that it was almost impossible to tell that she wasn’t a happy person. She saw the sunrise more times than she ever thought she would and found herself in the arms of a stranger more times than the fingers in her hands.

But it was him, in the end, who turned her life into a song. Him who looked at her with kind, worried eyes and cried when she came back. Him who, when she gave the big news

“I’m pregnant, Daniel. I’ve no idea who’s the father.”

held her hand and said

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out.”

Him, out of all people.

She would’ve never had guessed.


End file.
